Recuperando el pasado… construyendo un futuro
by vampiritha de la arena
Summary: Qué pasaría si no recuerdas tu pasado? y si encuentras en tu camino "amigos"? o amor? Gaasaku mal sumary u.u denle una oportunidad! n.n


_wo0ola queridas lecto0razZ!!!_

_komo0o stan!?!?_

_lo se..._

_debería acabar un fic antes de empezar otro uu_

_pero no aguanté las ganas jeje, de hecho sería un oneshot_

_pero tampoco pude contenerme de publicar al menos lo que ya tengo jeje_

_así que espero que les guste n.n_

_es una adaptación de la historia de Disney Anastasia, con muchas modificaciones_

_y adaptada a la pareja que tanto amamos Gaasaku *.*_

_Ni los personajes ni la base de la historia me pertenecen u.u_

_pero la redacción y mis adaptacione si n.n_

_jeje sin más las dejo con la historia! espero que sea de su agrado!!_

**oh x cierto! lo olvidaba: en el fic Gaara no tiene nada que ver con ser Kazekage ni nada por el estilo**

* * *

**Recuperando el pasado… construyendo un futuro**

Se podía observar el fuego que consumía sagazmente cada uno de los rincones de la mansión en la que se encontraban…

Una pequeña pelirrosa se apartaba violentamente de una atractiva mujer rubia, al parecer quería recoger una pequeña

caja musical del suelo; y en cuanto la tomó regresó al lado de la mujer adulta.

Gritos de desesperación inundaban el lugar, se podía sentir la tensión.

La frustración.

El peligro…

El miedo de morir…

Un pequeño pelirrojo bastante alterado llama la atención de ambas mujeres para mostrarles una pared, la cual al ser presionada en

una parte específica se movía, dando lugar a un pasadizo secreto…

____________________________________________________________________________

Una joven, de tal vez 18 años, de tez nívea, cabellos rosas y verdosos ojos salía sumamente abrigada del interior de un edificio realmente descuidado…

Con maletas en mano se apresuraba a alejarse del lugar, probablemente por la salida inmediata de una vieja andrajosa y con delirios de

grandeza que apresuraba el paso para alcanzarle.

-¡Hey! Espera Shizuka, ¡Niña idiota te estoy hablando!- dijo la vieja con un tono cargado de desprecio a lo que la pelirrosa voltea con desgano

-¿Qué?- contestó la ojiverde un hilo de voz cargado de desprecio y agresividad

-¡Que te quede bien claro que estar viva me lo debes a mí… que te recogí prácticamente de la basura!, ¡Y deja esas estúpidas ideas de ir a

Konoha, sólo perderás el tiempo!- destilaba odio con cada una de esas palabras

-Eso ya no te incumbe, gracias a kami ahora soy libre y no volverás a verme jamás. Deberás estar feliz por eso- dijo la pelirrosa con un poco de odio

-Claro que lo estoy, por fin éste orfanato se libra de tu asquerosa presencia- dijo antes de azotar la puerta del edificio

Realmente esa mujer nunca le agradó, pues siempre se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible y de insultarla diciendo cosas como que era una huérfana a la que nadie quería, que no servía para nada, o que era una molestia para cualquiera y que esa era la razón por la que nadie la adoptaba… De a poco las lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus orbes verdes al recordar cada uno de esos dolorosos comentarios.

Vivir acompañada por compañeros de cuarto en ese orfanato, era por mucho opacado por la soledad que en ocasiones la envolvía. Sentirse siempre inútil y como un estorbo para sus semejantes fue algo que marcó su vida dejando cicatriz.

Con ropa de invierno, y copos de nieve derritiéndose sobre sus ahora sonrosadas mejillas por el frío tiempo, las salinas lágrimas de la ojiverde se perdían… Mientras ella se alejaba de aquél lugar en el que nunca fue feliz.

Después de unos minutos se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas derramadas no valdrían la pena ni solucionarían sus problemas… ahora lo único que importaba era su futuro, su nueva vida.

-¡Al fin libre!, prepárate para una nueva aventura… A buscar mi familia- se dice a sí misma con esperanza mientras sonríe y con la mano libre sostiene el dije que cuelga de la cadena de su cuello, que tiene al reverso la inscripción "juntas en Konoha"

Caminó horas sin rumbo, y al darse cuenta se encontraba en la ciudad, todos se movían de prisa, todos peleaban entre ellos, a decir verdad no era el ambiente adecuado para una chica que busca cambiar su vida… Siguió andando si rumbo fijo, hasta encontrar una especie de mansión abandonada, de pronto sintió como si aquella le llamara, un fuerte impulso de entrar a ella y conocerla.

Se dejó llevar por sus instintos y se adentró en la descuidada, pero lujosa propiedad. Al ser de complexión delgada le fue muy fácil infiltrarse por el espacio que quedaba entre la pared y una puerta rota, y on un poco de temor a ser descubierta, continuó.

Por lo polvoso que se encontraba todo, podía suponerse que hacía años nadie la habitaba, y aunque nunca hubiera estado ahí, la pelirrosa sentía cierta familiaridad con el lugar, los muebles… incluso los cuadros que permanecían, llenos de polvo, telarañas e incluso deteriorados…

-Vaya, es como un sueño- dijo sorprendida la ojiverde mientras tomaba un candelabro de plata cubierto totalmente de telarañas y lo encendió.

Comenzó a recorrer lentamente cada uno de los pasillos de la gran mansión, observando y tocando cada uno de los objetos como si se trataran de la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, y probablemente lo eran para ella, pues en un orfanato donde reinaba la pobreza y la discriminación no habían muchas cosas lindas por conocer.

Después de varios minutos se detuvo a observar un cuadro que le llamó mucho la atención: Una gran familia, se veían felices y constaba del hokage Haruno, su esposa y una pequeña de al parecer seis años, ambas mujeres de cabello rosa, lo único que las diferenciaba era que la madre tenía ojos violáceos y la pequeña, que como su padre, eran verdes; y por último, una mujer rubia y ojos violáceos como la pelirrosa, de aspecto joven, pero aún así se veía mayor que la madre.

La sensación que daba al ver ese cuadro era realmente acogedora, transportaba a un ambiente donde existía un hogar; algo que desde que Shizuka tenia memoria, nunca conoció.

Para cuando la chica regresó a la realidad, dejando de soñar despierta, escuchaba los pasos de alguien que se acercaba; intentó huir para ocultarse pero…

-¡Hey tú! ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó un hombre mientras sujetaba del brazo a Shizuka para evitar su escape. Su tono fue sumamente agresivo hacia ella, y esa voz ronca pertenecía a un joven pelirrojo de cabellos alborotados, complexión delgada pero musculosa, y unos ojos aguamarina realmente cautivantes.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo Shizuka mientras forcejeaba con el chico para librarse del agarre, aunque sin éxito.

- No sin que me digas quién eres- Vaya, cada vez era más helado el tono con el que la trataba

-Eh… soy… ¡Me dicen Shizuka!, ahora suéltame- gritó mientras empujaba ligeramente al hombre, pero no consiguió su objetivo, al contrario, éste la tomó con mayor fuerza

- Bueno Shizuka, ¿Quién eres, qué haces aquí?- interrogaba descortésmente a la pelirrosa

- Lo cierto es que… no lo sé- el lugar se fue llenando lentamente de un silencio incómodo para ambos- el lugar me pareció familiar… pero, no tiene sentido, ni siquiera recuerdo quiénes son mis padres, o si los tuve alguna vez… A decir verdad, no sé por qué te estoy contando esto… lo mejor será que me vaya- respondió, y al terminar la frase salió corriendo a toda prisa para alejarse lo más posible de ahí.

Aún no sabía la razón de haber hablado tanto, simplemente sintió la necesidad de desahogarse con alguien, pues no tenía a nadie con quién contar, y por alguna razón, pese a la frialdad y agresividad del pelirrojo, se sintió en confianza como para decir la verdad Gaara se limitó a escucharla con una mirada gélida, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, Shizuka ya se había ido…

-Gaara ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó con cierta familiaridad un joven de cabellos marrones y con el mismo estilo de peinado

-Hmp… nada- respondió fríamente mientras observaba el cuadro de los Haruno con un aire distraído. Luego de unos segundos salió corriendo de la habitación

Gaara iba a toda velocidad buscando con la mirada en cada rincón de la abandonada mansión… hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Justo en la entrada del lugar Shizuka trataba inútilmente de salir, al parecer era más fácil entrar con curiosidad que salir con desesperación…

Justo antes de decir alguna palabra recuperó su elegante y arrogante postura y controló su respiración evitando así que alguien se diera cuenta del hecho de que corriera a gran velocidad sólo para alcanzar a una mujer. Él nunca haría algo así, y aunque tuviera sus raones, nadie debería saberlo.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- preguntó con un tono retador a la pelirrosa que no había notado su presencia

El hecho de no esperar que nadie se encontrara ahí, y escuchar ésa voz de la nada, y tan cerca, provocó en Shizuka un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, dando como resultado que se estremeciera, hecho que el pelirrojo notó y no dudó en aprovechar.

Aunque la ojiverde no estaba dispuesta a permitir mostrar ninguna debilidad ante él, más bien, no permitiría mostrar ninguna debilidad ante _nadie._

-¿Tú de nuevo?- cuestionó recobrando la compostura mientras giraba sus orbes verdes como muestra del fastidio que provocaba en ella.

-Si yo… ¿A quién esperabas?- dijo con tono sumamente sarcástico pero siempre con esa voz ronca y fría; Shizuka únicamente se limitó a poner una mueca de fastidio y cruzarse de brazos- Después de todo, no me he presentado- dijo de nuevo con ese endemoniado tono que de alguna manera provocaba en Shizuka muchos nervios, cosa que atribuía a que era el primer hombre que conocía fuera del orfanato; al terminar su frase, le dedicó un gesto, que se podía adivinar como una breve y discreta sonrisa-Soy Sabaku no Gaara

-Bueno, pues como hace un momento me obligaste, es obvio que sabes mi nombre así que adiós- responde Shizuka de manera hosti

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar pensar en la obvia bipolaridad de la pelirrosa, y sentirse sumamente irritado por ello. Aunque por su mente pasó la necesidad de acercarse a ella, pues su parecido era innegable con Sakura Haruno, nieta de la actual Hokage del país del fuego; y teniéndola de su lado, sería su boleto a la jugosa recompensa ofrecida por la hokage Tsunade.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- Cuestionó el ojiverde en un intento fallido de amabilidad

- Voy a Konoha, y si sigo perdiendo el tiempo contigo jamás conseguiré mis papeles así que adiós- respondió Shizuka cortante y un tanto agresiva

-Vaya, qué coincidencia. Mie hermano Kankuro y yo iremos a Konoha por un tiempo y tenemos un permiso extra- hizo una pausa al ver la expresión emocionada que adoptaba Shizuka- Claro que podríamos dártelo con mucho gusto si nos hicieras un pequeño favor…- dijo en un tentador tono de voz

-De qué se trata- dijo la pelirrosa un poco desconfiada y cambiando automáticamente su expresión a una de fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Bueno, pues nosotros buscamos a Sakura, la heredera y única sobreviviente de la dinastía Haruno, y da la casualidad que eres idéntica a ella, ¿Lo ves?- dijo mientras señalaba seriamente el cuadro de la familia Haruno que estaba en el corredor.

-¡Ja! ¿Y se supone que me haga pasar por ella para ir a Konoha? ¡¿Estás enfermo?!- dijo sarcásticamente Shizuka mientras que con las manos hacía ademanes que enfatizaban cada una de sus palabras

-Bueno… si no te interesa viajar GRATIS con nosotros… lo comprendo, gusto en conocerte Shizuka- dijo Gaara con un tentador tono

- E…espera –respondió Shizuka un tanto nerviosa- sí me interesa… pero odio mentir, no quiero mentir, ¿No hay otra forma?

-Pero si no mentirías, tú misma has dicho que no recuerdas quién fue tu familia… y quieres ir a Konoha, así que técnicamente estaríamos dando a conocer una teoría muy probable… ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

-Viéndolo de esa forma…-Hace mueca de estar pensando- Trato hecho, pero no creas que porque iremos juntos me caerás mejor- Mientras le extiende la mano para formalizar el trato

-Su alteza, siendo honesto, nunca me simpatizó- dijo Gaara siguiendo el juego

-Su impertinencia lo llevará a la guillotina en cuanto reclame mi reino- respondió Shizuka en un intento de parecer indignada

Pronto Shizuka y Gaara se encontraron con Kankuro para explicarle la situación, él inmediatamente entendió las intenciones del pelirrojo, así que simplemente se dedicó a simpatizar con la llave de su éxito.

Entre las sombras un ninja espiaba a los jóvenes, escuchando cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios, y cada uno de los movimientos que éstos realizaban.

* * *

_wiiii!!!_

_bueno0 esta ha sido la primera parte del fic!!_

_que tal les ha parecido???_

_espero0 que les esté gustando, pronto subiré la sig parte,_

_aunque aún no sé cuantos capis tendrá, sé que no serán muchos_

_espero0 sinceramente que les haya gustado n.n_

_cualquier duda, sugerencia, chiste, adivinanza, problema jeje n.n_

_no duden en decirmelo_

_dejen reviews!!!_

_rekuerdenkeriido0zZ: los reviews son el alimento de los fics _

_n.n_

****

_cuidense!! sayonara!!!_

_lo0s ama: **vampiritha de la arena**_

* * *

**pasen a verme! **

**en mi perfil!!!**

**ahi tengo otras historias!!**

**n.n**


End file.
